


There was a time

by candycanes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back at the history of the Hawks it is amazing to think that Jon and Pat weren't always one. That they weren't always playing for the same team, that they weren't always the players were know now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a time

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh kind of a fic? More like an analysis really. Just something I've been thinking about for a while.

It's interesting to think, no, it's quite fascinating actually, that the number Kane has on his back now isn't the same as the one he had on draft day. It's interesting to think that there was a time when Patrick Kane wasn't number 88. A time when he wasn't one of the best players in the NHL, when his face and number didn't decorate the streets of Chicago, when his name didn't adorn the Stanley Cup, and when he didn't know Jonny.

There was a time when Jonathan Toews&Patrick Kane where just Jonathan Toews, Patrick Kane. It's hard to imagine a time when their names weren't linked together. It's difficult not mention them in the same breath because they've been involved with each other for so long that they are no longer separate beings. As we know them now they're one egnima; constantly wrapped up in each other and intertwined till the end of time.

At some point, after Kane had his number changed until it finally hit 88 and Toews earned the C, they became Kane&Toews. Finally, both those names became a part of Chicago history, finally, both their numbers filled the mouths of Chicagoans who had given up hockey, on the Blackhawks. 

They will be immortalised both in and outside of the UC. No one will ever forget the two boys who brought hockey to life.

Most importantly, no one will forget the two boys that fell in love. Fans everywhere will remember “fond eyes”, longing glances, and lasting touches. The love in their eyes was obvious to all, but them. Sadly enough, it took them a while to get to point where wedding pictures covered their walls. It took years before Jonathan entered Harry Winston and found the ring that he would, admittedly, shove in Patrick's face and demand marriage with.

It took Patrick even longer to pick their childrens name. Took him hours to stop crying after seeing his oldest wear his number on his own draft day. Unlike his father, his number would not change continuously before finally settling. Unlike his father he would accept the A given to him in his second year and later support the desicion to give his younger brother the C. Once more, #19 Toews would captain the team.

For their sons and the fans it is hard to look up and not sob at sight of the ascending banners inscribed with their fathers name and numbers. It's hard for the fans to say goodbye to the boys who brought back hockey. They leave flowers and jerseys at the foot of the statue dedicated to the pair.

Patrick and Jon looking at each other as the perfect pass is about to be completed; puck making contact with Patrick's stick.

Yes, it is hard to imagine the times that came before this statue. The times that came before eight Stanley cups and their numbers dominated the ice. 

Lucky for us, these times don't have to be imagined, they don't have to be thought on because they have passed.

  
Lucky for us, Toews and Kane rose in the league and into the heavens as one. 

**Author's Note:**

> There were time skips in the story. It's actually pretty chronological which surprised me. It's my first not E story.  
> Not beta, never beta.


End file.
